Fox Bark
}} Sons: Daughters: Sire: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |pup = Cub Bark |adult = Fox Alpha, Fox Bark |past = Scout, Hunter, Alpha |current = Lone Fox |status = Living}}Fox Bark is a dark orange male fox with black ears, a white belly, chest, and tipped tail, and dull, narrow brown eyes. Personality Despite what his title might suggest, Fox Bark couldn't be farther from a devoted, sturdy leader of a Pack. He was able to get his Pack out of dark times by challenging the former Alpha, but his apathy and lack of concern towards his mate, pups and Pack has caused him to be viewed as a rather pathetic Alpha. After the death of Fox Mother, he decided to leave, abandoning his pups and leaving his former subordinates to fend for themselves and select a new Alpha. He now lives as a lone-fox, a lifestyle that suits his reclusive nature. Backstory and Facts *Snaggle, the coyote leader, loved tormenting Fortunate because she was the Alpha's daughter, and he thought he was demonstrating some kind of dominance. Fox Bark, being as apathetic as he was, was comfortable to let Fox Mother defend her. *Fox Mother did all of the work and Fox Bark was just kind of there. *He has not been seen since he abandoned his pups. Quotes :Snap shook her head. "But maybe they still think I'm a prisoner, and have come to rescue me. They're reasonable dogs. If I explain the situation, maybe they'll leave." But she wasn't convinced herself. "But we have to go. Before they can hurt Fox Alpha." ― Snap plans to rescue Fox Alpha from the Wild Pack :"We don't know where Fox Mother is." Fox Alpha growled. "It's her fault if she's being slow." Hunger made the short-tempered fox more irritable, and more prominent. He seemed annoyed at the task of watching over his own pups. ― Fox Alpha's appathy at Fox Mother's disappearance :"Its clear to me that I have no say over what happens anymore." He growled, raising his voice to get everyone's attention. "Which is why I'm leaving. Its not my Pack anymore; you never was. And they don't need me." He turned to his pups. :"Don't be mouse-brained! They're your pups. How could you turn your back on them?" Onyx glared at the Alpha. :"They're not pups anymore and they were never mine." Fox Alpha growled. "This Pack was never mine." :"Who is supposed to look over the Pack?" Fox Keen snapped. :Fox-Gem whimpered. "Don't go!" :Thunder curled his muzzle. "You're just going to abandon us? Like a coward?" :"Not abandonment if I was never really here." Fox Alpha grunted, making his way out of camp. :Snap glared. "Why would you even accept a leadership position if you have no intention of being an Alpha?" :Fox Alpha turned his head. "That doesn't matter. And I'm not Alpha anymore. My name is Fox Bark." ― Fox Alpha abandons his pups :"Power changes any fox or dog. For better or worse, there's no saying." Fox Sharp interrupted. "Do you want to hear the story of how Fox Mother came to power?" '' :"I want to hear it." Fox Spirit pipped up, flopping down next to Snap with interest.'' :"It wasn't long after Fox Alpha challenged the old Alpha; quite a long story in itself." Fox Sharp started. "Before we even crossed paths with the coyote Pack. Everything was going well; we moved away from the territory where the poisonous oleander grew, and we no longer lived in fear of the treacherous Alpha that lived before. We were living in a time of peace and bliss. But it wasn't long before problems arose. Your father very well may have saved this Pack, but an Alpha he was not. He didn't have the authority to deal with such a large number of foxes, and he'd not had any prior practice." :"After a while a tusknose invaded our territory, and the Pack was frantic. While several big dogs could catch one as prey, for a gang of untrained foxes, it was an alarming threat. Fox Alpha gave an order, and through the chaos, no one listened. That when Fox Mother stepped in." :"See, your mother had a way of making herself be heard." Fox Sharp continued, amusement in his voice. "So she repeated the order, and the Pack listened. I think that was why Fox Alpha took her as his mate, I can't quite remember. Anyways, I do remember that soon after Fox Mother repeated all of his directions, and the foxes listened. And having your older sister only strengthened that. Especially with the coyotes around. They had a thing for mistreating her. The coyote leader was not a pleasant character, I'll tell, you that much. Most coyotes fled after the wolf attack; only the truly loyal ones stayed, not counting Snarl, of course. But that's a story for another time. The point is, the coyotes gave her a tougher attitude, since she was always protecting her daughter. It worked out in the end, but at the time the alliance with the coyotes was not Fox Alpha's smartest decision." :"There aren't that many coyotes now, just Growl, Mags, and Tangle plus her pups." Fox Spirit pointed out. :"That's true; they're the only ones who decided it was worth it to stick around. But I'm getting off track." Fox Sharp grunted. "Snaggle, the coyote leader, loved tormenting Fortunate because she was the Alpha's daughter, and he thought he was demonstrating some kind of dominance. Fox Alpha, being as apathetic as he is... well, he was comfortable to let Fox Mother defend her. That's when it became clear that, despite their names, your mother was the true leader here. ― Fox Sharp explains how Fox Mother and Fox Alpha became the leaders of the Fox Pack Family Tree Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Lone Foxes Category:Sire-Foxes